


не введи меня во искушение

by Kommissar_261



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kommissar_261/pseuds/Kommissar_261
Summary: Молитва





	не введи меня во искушение

Отец Браун стоял на коленях перед алтарем. Он молился. Но мысли были совсем не о честивом. Он думал о Фламбо. Он не собирался о нем думать, точнее, не так собирался о нем думать. Мысли пришли как бы сами собой. Прося прощения у Господа, Браун почувствовал стыд - ведь он не был честен сам с собой. Глядя, как солнце отражается в золотых кубках, Отец вспоминал улыбку Фламбо, его голос, взгляд. А после, краска залила лицо Отца, и он больше не смог смотреть на иконы: запах французских дорогих духов, колючеватые усы, руки, обжигающие прикосновения... Браун закусил губу, пытаясь молиться, до боли сжимая руки в замок перед собой.

 _\- И всегда в постели один...  
\- Я всегда могу поговорить с Богом...  
\- Поговорите со мной...  
_  
Во рту стало неожиданно горько - ведь он знал, что желал Фламбо. Он хотел, чтобы Фламбо остался тогда. И он остался. Постель не была холодной и...  
Отец встал с колен, понимая, что просто "тянет резину", и вышел из церкви. Яркое солнце ослепляло, будто так и должно было быть.  
\- За грехи мои... - прошептал Браун, и вздрогнул от руки на своем плече.  
Он обернулся и... сердце бешено заколотилось, будто кто-то вставил в него ключ и завел.  
Фламбо улыбался ему своей самой обворожительно улыбкой.  
\- Итак... - прошептал Эркюль, неспешно увлекая за собой Брауна - в глубокую и такую приятную тень высоких деревьев. - Отец...  
Оставаясь с Фламбо наедине, Браун чувствовал себя уязвимым, он знал, что не сможет устоять перед обаянием этого мужчины.  
\- Итак? - повторил француз, взглядом раздевая дрожащего священника. - Какие еще грехи у вас есть...кроме меня?  
Браун было открыл рот, чтобы поведать ему, что он всего лишь человек, но замер, переставая дышать - "колючеватые" усы прикоснулись к его верхней губе. Жар снова пронзил его насквозь - меч правосудия божьего! Он вцепился в лацкан дорогого пальто преступника.  
\- Перес... Флам... Прошу... - выдохнул в эти губы Отец, чувствуя, что вот-вот сдастся и продаст душу дьяволу. Этому дьяволу.   
\- Н-нет...  
\- Нет?..  
Эркюль отстранился, заглядывая в голубые испуганные глаза.  
\- Не хотите меня?..  
Браун не ответил. Конечно же он хотел...  
\- Н-не... - зажмурившись, начал он. Но Фламбо перебил его.  
\- Не врите мне! Вы совершенно не умеете врать.  
Он скользнул между успешно расстегнутыми тугими черными пуговками. И у Брауна перехватило дыхание.   
\- Н-не... н-не здесь... - заикаясь пролепетал мужчина, пытаясь остановить настойчивые проворные руки преступника.  
\- Но уж точно не в Приходе! - возразил Фламбо, продолжая свое занятие - он ритмично задвигал рукой под черной мантией, заставляя Отца умолять его прекратить.  
\- Прекращу, когда вы предложите свои варианты.  
\- У меня. - слабо пискнул Браун, выуживая, наконец руку Фламбо из своих штанов.  
\- Тогда, вечером, у вас! - широко улыбнулся вор, скрываясь в тени деревьев.  
Браун еще долго стоял, пока он ушел, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок и кое-что еще. Он чувствовал себя предателем в глазах Бога. Он больше не мог молиться.


End file.
